The Reunion of the Lovers
by Rkscar
Summary: This story is when Sora returns to destiny islands......Chapter 2 is now up........PLEEZ READ AND RESPOND!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is a new story....im a newbie....plz tell me what u think....RESPOND TO ME! * * A stumbling man steps onto the sandy beach. His tall body is covered in dirt and blood and his clothes: ripped and stained with blood. He stands for a moment on the brown, dry sand. He feels a slight wind drift past him and falls onto the warm ground. He stares up to the sky and takes in the heat of the blistering sun. He is so weary from his head to his feet. He lays there for what seems like forever and thinks of nothing. His pain is nothing to him right now. This little rest is all he cares for right now. His memories are lost. He could care less. But the one thing he can't forget comes up in his mind: Kairi. He longs to her so much.  
  
The night comes and he is still on his back; resting. He is waiting for the next day to come. He is trying to find the words to say to her. One thought rides through his brain: "How can just show up after so long?" The thought makes his sick. It has been so long since he has seen his friends. How would she act when I just show up out of nowhere? The questions made him fall into a troubled sleep.  
  
The morning sun's gleam wakes him up from his uneasy dream. He hears voices coming closer to him but he doesn't move. He can't. His body feels paralyzed from everything that has happened. But he wants to see who it is who is calling his name.  
  
He finally turns around onto his stomach and uses the last of his strength to push himself up. He stands up and his vision turns blurry. He can only see a small body moving towards him and there are no sounds to imply who. But he knows who this person is: Kairi.  
  
She says nothing but simply cries. He can do nothing but move to her and hold her. He wraps his strong arms around her skinny body and rested his hands on her hips. His vision clears up to see a smile on her face. He knows not to speak. He knows his journey was long and painful. He knows he is home. He flips back his brown hair to fully show affection for the woman that has so long waited for him.  
  
He knows how they feel for each other. He moves his face toward hers to give a sweet, respectful kiss to this goddess. She makes the move to get closer to him and kisses him on the lips so softly. She doesn't move away and either does he. They want to stay like this forever. The affection makes them move closer. He knows he must apologize for the length of time he kept her waiting. He decided to let go of her lips.  
  
"I am so sorry for the time you had wait for me...I have been trying to get to you for so long. I have been trying to get to the one I love." said the man with a whisper into her ears.  
  
"Don't apologize for what you have done....it doesn't matter: you have come back to me, Sora." spoke Kairi with a smile.  
  
With that word, the two held each other.  
  
Kairi noticed the blood on Sora's vest and started to cry once more. Sora spoke softly and said, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"You endured so much pain just to get to me....it's all my fault."  
  
"No, I chose to find you for you are my life and what I live for."  
  
He wiped her tear and smiled. He walked her to the beach and sat her down beside him. Kairi looked up at the sky towards the clouds to avoid crying again. The air drifted through her red hair and Sora could not help but stare. He could not deny the beauty of his soul mate and placed his hands over hers. She looked back down at him and looked into his blue eyes and saw his soul. She leant toward him once more and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Everything will fine...you are back in my life." 


	2. The Ponderous Question

Chapter 2: The Ponderous Question * *This is the next chapter to my first story "The Reunion of the Lovers" (READ THAT STORY B4 U READ THIS ONE)....PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! * The stars in the sky shone brighter than ever. Night time sneaked up on the two teen after their tearful reunion. Sora thought to himself, "Should I tell her? I mean does she feel the same way I do?" He looked over at the now asleep Kairi and lightly stroked the red hair out of her lovely face. He decided to put the scary thought out of his head and carried the tiny Kairi into her house and placed her on her old, beat down couch. He kissed her lightly on the forehead yet again and said in a whisper, "Good night, my dear Kairi." He then headed out to the beach and laid near the shore. He watched the foamy tide and calm waves and could not help but think about what was tearing him up inside. He couldn't help it. This was something as important as Kairi to him. But then he thought to himself, "Maybe I should put it off until tomorrow." With that, he finally fell asleep on the sand.  
  
The morning was as blistering as the last with the yellow sun on the beach. Sora woke up after he heard the seagull's twitter. He realized he had been out there all night after he felt his soaking wet clothes weighing him down after he stood up to go inside his house and couldn't help but laugh at himself. He shook off the water like dogs would. He then made his way up to his house to fix himself some breakfast, but then realized he had forgot about Kairi. He turned around and headed to Kairi's house and felt a small pain in his stomach. He knew he had to get this problem off his chest.  
  
He knocked lightly on the worn down door. He heard some movement in the house. He knew it was Kairi and he must have wakened her up because it had been quiet before he knocked. After about a minute, the messy-haired girl who looked tired answered the door. Sora immediately blushed a dark shade of pink and said, "Sorry for waking you up... I will make it up to you somehow..ummmm..you want breakfast?" Kairi looked up at him and grinned "You didn't wake me up, Sora, but I could go for some breakfast." Sora returned his face to normal and smiled slightly, "Okay, I thought you would be hungry. So, are you gonna make me stand outside forever?" Kairi realized he was correct; he was still standing outside in the sun. "Sorry, come inside Sora. Now let's start that breakfast."  
  
The smell of Kairi's house smelled delicious. With all the cooked eggs, biscuits, and fresh squeezed orange juice: how could not?! As Sora was work on breakfast, Kairi laid back watching him. Sora noticed every now and then that Kairi was staring at him with a weird impression on her face. He decided that he couldn't put off the problem anymore: He was gonna confront her about what has been hurting him.  
  
He placed the plates of food on the wooden dinner table. He sat down with a no expression on his face. Sora opened his mouth to tell her what was wrong with him, but Kairi beat him to it.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?"  
  
Sora looked at her and spoke shakily, "Why would think there is something wrong?"  
  
"Sora....come on..I know there is something wrong with you. I can feel it."  
  
"Well....I have just been wondering...uhh..how can I put this in to words ..." Kairi cut him off and looked him in the eyes as she placed her hand on his:  
  
"Tell me. You can trust me."  
  
Sora felt shaky once again and finally got the courage back to tell her the truth about what was on his mind.  
  
"Kairi, do you really care about me?"  
  
"YES...of course I do."  
  
"What has been on my mind is that if all of this stuff (AKA KINGDOM HEARTS) we went through had never of happened; would you still care about me like you do now?"  
  
Kairi looked at him in disbelief as she let go of his hand.  
  
"Sora..what would give you that idea?  
  
"You never showed me that you loved me when we were younger. That is what makes me believe that your feelings toward me are not true."  
  
Kairi looked at Sora with a tear in her eye:  
  
"How could you say something like that? I do feel many emotions for you and this is how you think I feel? I can't believe that the Sora I know would say that."  
  
"Kairi...I'm sorry..."  
  
Kairi couldn't listen to Sora anymore. She stomped off to her room and slammed her door behind her. Sora felt even sicker then before he told her. He decided to leave and escorted his way out of her house. He pushed open the old door of her house and left to go to his. As he walked past her window, he could hear her crying deeply. He knew he should not of said something like that to someone he really cared about. * * Days passed and she never came out of her house. Sora felt so guilty for what he had done. He decided to talk to Selphie about his problem. He knew she was a wiz on romance. * * "Why would you ever say something like that Sora?" Selphie asked Sora as she placed a confused look on her face.  
  
"She told me tell her the truth and I felt that it was weird that she would just care about me so much after all of the destruction we had to endure then when we were younger."  
  
Selphie walked up to Sora and slapped him and said to him in and angry voice, "How could you be so selfish? She told me when we were younger that she loved you. She wanted to tell you but I told her not to because boys were immature and would joke about it. Did you know that when you were gone, all she would talk about was you and she waited nonstop for you? How can you just say something like that?"  
  
Sora rubbed his slapped cheek and looked up at Selphie with a sorry impression on his face.  
  
"Maybe...I should apologize to Kairi. I really do love her and I shouldn't of doubted her."  
  
"Nah...you think?" said Selphie sarcastically.  
  
Soras thanked her for telling him what she knew and seed himself out the door. He knew that he was wrong and went to Kairi's house. He felt as if he could vomit. He thought to himself, "I have messed everything up... I shouldn't have opened my mouth." Sora knocked on Kairi's door. He heard a whimper come from inside.  
  
"Come in." said the voice.  
  
Sora pushed open the door to see Kairi lying on her old couch with her head covered by a blanket. She removed the cover to see Sora standing across the room. She wiped her eyes and got up to go to her room. She made it to the hallway before Sora said in a soft voice "Kairi...I understand now. I am so sorry. I could only think about you to when we were younger too but I was scared you didn't care about me so I didn't tell you."  
  
Kairi stopped and turned to Sora.  
  
"Well, I hope you see how much I love you. I didn't tell you before because you and Riku were close and Tidus told me that Riku liked I and I couldn't pull you two apart by what I thought was a little crush."  
  
"Kairi...you can tell me anything. Even when we were younger I would still understand."  
  
Sora walked up to Kairi and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and looked up to eyes. She looked at him and said with fire in her eyes, "Don't think you can just say that and come back and expect me to forgive." Sora cut her off of her sentence and kissed her on the lips. He knew Kairi was lying. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They stood there for a minute and then Kairi pushed him away.  
  
"Sora....I really need you. Don't ever leave me again." said Kairi with a tear in her eye as she sat down on her old couch.  
  
"I won't."  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
